loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Defluo, The Maelstrom (Galara)
Defluo, when he so chooses can manifest himself as a great, hurricane-esque storm of raw elemental power within the physical world. Description A storm begins to rage, a great funnel stretching down from the clouds to the ground while numerous lightning strikes set fire to it's base and the flames whirl up through the funnel to reach the sky, streaking the clouds the colour of blood. A thick, dark haze lazily rises from the ground and drifts outward, as the sky unleashes a combination of ash, water, snow, and acid rain back to the ground. Statistics Block Defluo, the Maelstrom Level 38 Solo Controller Gargantuan Elemental Magical Beast (Acid, Air, Cold, Fire, Force, Lightning, Poison, Thunder, Water) XP 395,000 Initiative +34; Senses Perception +21 Perfect Storm Aura 5; Creatures that enter the aura, or begin their turn in the aura are slowed. Flying Creatures also take 15 damage and are dazed until the end of Defluo's next turn. HP 1945; Bloodied 972 Resist half damage from melee and ranged attacks; Vulnerable 15 against close and area attacks AC 49; Fortitude 52, Reflex 48, Will 53 Saving Throws +5 (Solo) Speed Fly 6; Overland Flight 18; Phasing Action Points 2 ________________________________________ Battering Winds (Standard; At will) * Force Ranged 5; +33 vs. AC; 4d6 + 13 damage and slide the target 2 squares. Lightning Strikes (Standard; At Will) * Lightning Ranged 5; +32 vs Reflex; 2d6 + 13 lightning damage, and the target is knocked prone. Rising Inferno (Standard; At Will) * Fire Ranged 5; + 32 vs Fortitude; 5d6 + 13 fire damage, and 10 ongoing fire damage(save ends) Frost Bite (Standard; At Will) * Cold Close Blast 3; +30 vs Will; 5d10 + 13 cold damage, and enemies treat the terrain within the burst as difficult terrain until the beginning of Defluo's next turn. Toxic Gale (Standard; At Will) * Poison Area Burst 1 within 5; +30 vs. Fortitude; 2d8 + 13 poison damage, and the target is weakend(save ends). Acid Rain (Standard; At Will) * Acid Close Burst 2; +31 vs. AC; 2d6 + 14 Acid damage and 15 Ongoing acid damage(save ends). Thunderous Cascade (Standard; At Will) * Thunder Close Blast 5; +29 vs. Will; 5d6 + 13 thunder damage, and the target is pushed 3 squares. Raging Elemental (Standard; Recharge 4, 5, 6) Defluo may use any two of his at will attacks. Lingering Pains (Standard; Recharge 6) * Fire, Acid Ranged 10; +32 vs. Fortitude; 6d10 + 12 fire and acid damage plus 10 ongoing fire and acid damage(save ends). Bitter Cage (Standard; Recharge 6) * Cold, Force Ranged 10; +33 vs. AC; 4d12 + 12 cold and force damage, and the target is restrained(save ends). Storm Herald (Standard; Recharge 6) * Lightning, Thunder Ranged 10; +32 vs. Reflex; 4d10 + 12 Lightning and Thunder damage, and the target is blind and deaf until the beginning of your next turn. Bloodied Retribution (Standard; When bloodied; Recharge 6) Defluo may use any combination of three of his at will powers. Second Wind (Standard; Encounter) * Healing Defluo spends a healing surge and regains 486 hitpoints. Defluo gains a +2 bonus to all defenses until the beginning of his next turn. ________________________________________ Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Draconic, Primordial Skills: Endurance +35, Insight +16, Intimidate + 39, Religion +32 Str 30 (+29) Dex 36 (+32) Wis 24 (+16) Con 38 ( +33) Int 36 (+32) Cha 40 (+34) Avatar Tactics Defluo wades in with the soldiers and brutes to make maximum use of his Perfect Storm aura, and uses his Bitter Cage on the target he percieves as the most dangerous, then spends an action point to use Raging Elemental to clear the way. After that Defluo lashes out with his Raging Elemental attack as often as possible, or one of his recharge powers. When he is close to dead, Defluo prefers to use Bloodied retribution or Raging elemental and his reserved action point for his second wind after. Avatar Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Arcana, Nature, or Religion check: DC 20: Defluo is the "Lord of Many", his different and versatile domains making him a popular choice among many populations. DC 25: The creator of Tiamat and the master of dragons, Defluo is often worshiped by peoples who revere dragons, both in honor of his creations and respect for his being. Category:GAvatars Category:GHomebrewed Monsters